A un détail près
by Lili76
Summary: UA. Remus Lupin est un jeune sorcier un peu timide. Réparti à Gryffondor, il se lie d'amitié à Lily Evans, puis à Severus Rogue... Ce qui aurait pu se passer si Remus n'avait pas été un loup-garou, si Greyback ne l'avait pas mordu étant enfant.


**Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron**

**\- Et si : Et si Remus Lupin n'était pas un loup garou**

**\- Prompt of the day : main**

**\- Challenge quotidien des maisons - Gryffondor : pierre**

**\- Défi fou : époque - Maraudeurs**

**\- Collectionnez vos POP : Lexa - Guerrière : écrire sur une femme connue pour sa combativité**

* * *

En arrivant à Poudlard, Remus Lupin regardait autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Du haut de ses onze ans, il était fasciné par tout ce qu'il voyait. Son père était un sorcier lui-aussi et lui avait parlé de la célèbre école.

Il avait été excité de longues semaines, depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il se sentait terrorisé. C'était grand. Bruyant. Impressionnant. Il y avait tellement d'enfants autour de lui, qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Remus fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Même s'il avait compris le système des maisons, il ne se voyait pas s'interdire de fréquenter d'autres maisons. Ainsi, il n'était pas rare de le voir discuter avec des Serdaigle ou des Poufsouffle.

Au sein de sa propre maison, il s'accrocha avec deux sang-purs un peu trop prétentieux à son goût. James Potter et Sirius Black, inséparables, se comportaient comme si le monde leur appartenait. Et après tout, ils étaient riches, et héritiers de deux grandes familles…

Remus ignorait la plupart du temps leurs piques et moqueries, se contentant de les ignorer. Parfois, ils se bousculaient légèrement.

Loin d'être isolé cependant, le jeune garçon se rapprocha de Lily Evans. Ce fut la rouquine qui lui présenta Severus Rogue, un élève de Serpentard, renfermé au possible.

Si les deux garçons étaient plutôt timides et n'aimant pas se faire remarquer, Lily était flamboyante et ne se laissait marcher sur les pieds. Lily s'était immédiatement fait une opinion sur James et Sirius : elle ne les aimait pas, et avait en particulier une dent contre James.

Les deux groupes s'opposaient régulièrement. La plupart du temps, les disputes commençaient à cause de Peter Pettigrew qui vénérait James et Sirius, et qui était prêt à tout pour se faire remarquer par ses idoles.

Au fil des années, Remus et Severus s'étaient rapprochés, liés par leur amitié envers Lily. Remus avait vite compris que Severus était amoureux de Lily, mais que Lily ne le voyait que comme son meilleur ami.

Au fil des années, Remus avait également découvert que James Potter était particulièrement intéressé par la jolie Lily.

Lorsque Lily commença à se laisser séduire par leur arrogant camarade, tout leur équilibre soigneusement mis en place depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard vola en éclats.

Severus vécut ce changement comme une trahison. Il chercha à s'isoler, triste comme les pierres, mais Remus ne le laissa pas.

Le jeune homme brava les insultes de son ami, ses mouvements d'humeur et ses crises de colère avec stoïcisme. Finalement, Severus cessa de repousser Remus, et accepta sa présence.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent de Lily, qui les observait de temps en temps avec une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux verts. James et Sirius n'avaient de cesse de provoquer Severus, laissant Remus tranquille puisqu'il était de leur maison. Pour autant, le jeune homme faisait barrage, en permanence, refusant de baisser les bras, et voulant montrer à son ami que lui ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Quand les deux Gryffondor s'attaquèrent à Severus pour l'humilier, Lily intervint folle de rage. Remus, qui avait été convoqué par son professeur de métamorphose arriva après l'incident. Il bouscula James et Sirius, et Severus repoussa Lily d'un air colérique pour suivre Remus.

Penchés l'un vers l'autre, les deux garçons ne remarquèrent pas le regard triste de Lily.

Lorsque Lucius Malefoy approcha le jeune Severus pour lui proposer de rejoindre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, le Serpentard s'en ouvrit immédiatement à Remus.

Severus avoua être tenté par la main tendue. Il avait soif de reconnaissance. Il ne voulait plus être la victime de son père, ou le souffre-douleur de James et Sirius. Il détestait souffrir du rejet de Lily, qui ne le verrait jamais que comme un ami.

Remus parla longuement avec lui, lui assurant qu'il trouverait un jour quelqu'un qui l'aimerait. Il finirait par oublier Lily et par ne se souvenir que de leur amitié.

Le soutien du jeune homme fut suffisant pour aider Severus à ne pas faire de mauvais choix.

L'annonce du mariage de James et Lily fut un coup dur pour Severus, mais l'amitié de Remus lui permis de ne pas sombrer dans la dépression. Les deux amis reçurent une lettre de Lily peu après, leur annonçant la naissance de son fils. La jeune mère leur tendait une main amicale, regrettant leur relation passée, et espérant qu'ils pourraient se rapprocher de nouveau. Redevenir amis comme ils l'étaient à Poudlard.

Le temps avait adouci les anciennes rancœurs, et Remus convainquit Severus qu'ils pourraient accepter de se revoir. Après tout, une simple visite ne les engageait à rien, et ils avaient grandi, devenant adultes.

Severus était devenu maître des potions, Remus suivait une formation de médicomage. James, Sirius et Lily étaient devenu Aurors et s'étaient engagé à corps perdu dans la guerre qui faisait rage contre Voldemort.

Cependant, avant que leurs retrouvailles n'aient lieu, le couple Potter fut attaqué.

Severus, lors d'une visite allée des Embrumes pour acheter des ingrédients rares, entendit parler de l'attaque imminente et horrifié, il alla chercher Remus. Les deux amis ne mirent pas longtemps avant de décider de se rendre au domicile des Potter. Ils avaient un gardien du secret mais Lily leur avait donné l'adresse, estimant qu'ils étaient des personnes de confiance.

Ils arrivèrent trop tard. Les Mangemorts étaient sur place.

Il était trop tard pour James, mais Lily était encore en vie, se battant comme une lionne pour sauver son fils. Remus s'élança immédiatement à son secours, rapidement suivi par Severus.

Lily mit son bébé dans les bras de Remus et le supplia de l'emmener, de transplaner avec lui pour le mettre en sécurité. Après un dernier regard sur ses amis, Remus obéit, se rendant directement à Poudlard pour demander l'aide de Dumbledore. Il savait le directeur proche du couple Potter et il espérait qu'il pourrait envoyer des secours.

La nuit fut terriblement longue pour Remus, qui ne lâcha pas un seul instant le jeune Harry, tournant en rond. Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube que Severus et Lily n'arrivèrent, épuisés et blessés. Mais vivants.

Lily ne prit pas un instant de repos. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'ils ne savaient pas compte tenu de leur éloignement.

Son fils était l'élu. Celui qui devait tuer Voldemort selon une prophétie. Mais il n'était qu'un bébé, et tant que le garçon ne serait pas en âge de se battre, elle et son fils seraient en danger.

Remus était le plus impulsif et pourtant, ce fut Severus qui réagit le premier, jurant qu'il l'aiderait. Un peu hésitant, Remus assura qu'il serait là, également.

Après une dispute épique avec Dumbledore, Lily refusa de laisser son fils en danger. Elle décida de se cacher avec Severus et Remus pour protéger Harry.

Et effectivement, pendant les dix années suivantes, personne n'entendit parler de Lily ou Harry Potter. Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue s'étaient fait également très discrets.

Remus, Lily et Severus accompagnèrent Harry à Poudlard. Severus comme professeur de potions, Lily comme professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et Remus comme assistant de Madame Pomfresh. Ils avaient retrouvé l'amitié de leur enfance, et étaient plus soudés que jamais.

Contrairement à ce que Dumbledore avait prétendu, le monde magique n'avait pas sombré dans les ténèbres durant leur absence. Il y avait toujours du monde pour s'opposer à Voldemort…

Lorsque Voldemort attaqua Poudlard, le jeune Harry était prêt. Il avait été entraîné toute son enfance à pouvoir se défendre. Il avait vécu baigné dans l'amour de sa mère et de ses deux protecteurs, qu'il considérait comme des oncles.

La bataille fit rage et finalement, Voldemort fut vaincu. Remus enlaça Harry, lui ébouriffant les cheveux tendrement. Près d'eux, Lily se jeta dans les bras de Severus, et les élèves de Poudlard qui s'étaient courageusement défendus hurlèrent de joie en voyant deux de leurs professeurs s'embrasser amoureusement.

Remus soupira doucement et décida qu'il était heureux. D'autant plus qu'une jeune Auror lui avait tapé dans l'œil et qu'avec la fin de la guerre, il aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour la séduire…


End file.
